


What it looks like

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Dark, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat





	What it looks like

She stood behind the counter, just like she did every morning of the week.   
Two men stepped in, ready to check out, just the same as any other day.   
According to the book, they’d been there a couple of days, which was a little strange. Nobody wanted to spend more than a single night in a rundown motel like this.   
They both came into the office, brimmed to-go cups with sour coffee, chatting easily about some parts they needed to order for a car. 

She was mesmerized by their tall frames, strong arms and deep voices. When the tallest one came over to pay for the coffee and hand in their key she swallowed. She never was very good facing attractive men. Her father always told her to smile, be polite and make sure their customers were happy. So she did, she raised her head and made herself smile. 

Dark eyes and a broad smile, showing too much teeth and those eyes, just on the wrong side of… wrong, met hers. She grew cold and hurriedly grabbed the key and the offered money. Making sure not to touch his hand. When he turned around with a thank you she forced herself to stand tall until the moment both of them was well out of sight. 

Overreaction, that’s what this was about. There was nothing wrong with that guy’s smile. She was just a bit on edge because of the news she’d watched this morning. A few blocks from her place, a woman had been found in her home, with ropes tying her to the stairs where she was hanging by her arms. 

According to one of her friends, they said this woman was bleeding from long cuts made to her stretched arms and legs. Left there in a mess, just waiting to die in agonizing pain and zero dignity. 

Once again a cold gust went through her and she decided she needed to work, to get her minds off things. She’d head out to clean the rooms.

 

Something was wrong with the room. She looked around. Kitchen had some left over food, boxes of take out. The table had beer bottles strewn around. She furrowed her brows looking at the area with the beds. Only one of the beds seemed to have been slept in… oh. She blushed. 

Heading into the bathroom she stopped short. The shower wall had dark red stains, handprints in that ghastly color and she could feel all blood drain from her face. 

The white tiled wall had four handprints, to left’s in different sizes just side by side. A little stretch, then both right hands, side by side. Like two people had been supporting their… oh. She swallowed, unable to look away. Unable to make sense of it all and unable to move.


End file.
